Yvonne
by Blue-Eyed AngelGirl
Summary: This is just something I've been wanting to write about for ages, please tell me if it's worth continuing in your reviews!


**Author's Note: I've really wanted to do a story like this for ages, but I don't know how this is gonna pan out. **

Yvonne

Chapter 1 – Lazarus Rising

Our garrison had been told to assemble in one of the Great Halls, I was stood by one of the windows watching the fading light of day, when the doors opened and three angels walked in. "Angels, welcome. I am Zachariah." The central angel smiled and I immediately knew that this angel was superior to all of us. "You have been told to gather here because the first of the sixty six seals has been broken," Zachariah paused but we all remained silent: it wasn't our place to comment, "Your garrison has been chosen to make the journey down to Hell and recover the man named Dean Winchester." Zachariah explained, our garrison leader, Castiel stepped forward and nodded once.

"I assure you, Dean Winchester will be retrieved as quickly as possible." Castiel told the angel, Zachariah smiled and gestured to the doors of the Great Hall, they opened and the last lights of day shone through.

"We have no doubts that you and your garrison won't fail heaven, Castiel." Zachariah nodded once before he vanished, Castiel turned to us and we looked at him expectantly.

"Unless anyone has any objections, we will leave now and liberate Dean Winchester from the depths of Hell." Castiel ordered and we all nodded once, readying our angel blades and preparing ourselves.

The siege in the dark depths of Hell was bloody, long and tiring, demons and abominations battled us for days on end, never stopping and never slowing down. Day after day, we gradually pushed through down to the darker, more sinister parts of Hell, our ranks had been decimated severely and only several of us were left. When we found Dean Winchester, he didn't look human – this was what Hell had down to a good, decent man. He was manic, a shell of his former self, Hell had ruined him, had taken him and tortured him to the point where every part of me wanted to take my knife and end him. I walked slowly over to him and looked deep into his wild eyes, but it was like he hadn't seen me at all. "Castiel, what should we do?" I asked him, but before he could answer demons suddenly appeared on all sides.

"We do as God commanded." Castiel yelled to the last of his garrison, we nodded and sprung into battle, I slammed my knife into the throat of the demon closest to me, ripping it out as he fell to the ground, dead. I turned and stabbed the knife through the chest of the demon beside it, and moved forward to dispatch the next, but a hand laid on my shoulder and I turned to see Castiel. "Help me." He commanded and I nodded and we walked back over to where Dean was, I clasped onto his left shoulder and Castiel grabbed his right, and then we pulled and heaved, dragging him up and away from the madness of Hell, and into the light.

We watched as Dean Winchester climbed out of his grave, I looked at Castiel as he watched Dean walk away from the site, then he turned to me. "I saw you fighting in Hell earlier, you did well." He complimented and I bowed my head.

"I was just following my orders, and fighting like I had been taught." I answered, and Castiel nodded.

"I never did ask, what is your name?" He asked, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Yvonne," I said, "My name is Yvonne."

We later tracked Dean at a convenience store in which he had broken into, he had a bag filled with various stolen items and was raiding a machine that contained the local currency. "What should we do, Castiel?" I asked as Dean began to pocket the currency.

"God has plans for him, we should try and tell him what happened, but not disclose too much information." Castiel said and I nodded.

"Dean Winchester," I pronounced his name clearly, "We delved into Hell to retrieve you, and-," I stopped when I saw Dean dive to the ground and the windows and shelves collapsed and smashed, I frowned and looked at Castiel. "I don't understand." I said, watching Dean's fearful features as he stands up, cautiously surveying the scene.

"Maybe he cannot perceive your true visage, only very few people can." Castiel answered, not taking his eyes off Dean as the human exited the convenience store.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking up at the angel.

"We report back to heaven and inform Zachariah of our success." Castiel answered and I nodded and we both vanished, leaving Dean in a small glass box talking into something.

"So Dean Winchester is safe?" Zachariah asked, I was stood a little way away from the two angels with my eyes to the floor, not daring to look at the superior angel.

"Yes, he is safe." Castiel confirmed with a nod.

"And who is this?" Zachariah asked the angel, pointing to me.

"This is Yvonne, she's part of my garrison and she helped me drag Dean Winchester from Hell." Castiel answered.

"Hmmm... Step forward, Yvonne." Zachariah's commanding voice called out clearly to me and I instantly stepped over and waited for him to speak. "If we want Dean to keep to his destiny, we're going to need someone in on the inside," I looked up at him and he grinned, "You." He said and I frowned.

"I don't understand." I said, confused, suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the room, and we turned, a female's voice suddenly sounded, echoing around the walls.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The voice chanted, and I felt a slight pull towards the light, I turned back to Zachariah and Castiel with a scared look on my face.

"What is that?" I asked them fearfully.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The chant continued, and the pull became stronger, I gazed at the light curiously.

"Come, Yvonne, I'll show you." Zachariah said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the light.

"I don't think we should go near that." I said in a hushed tone, but Zachariah shook his head.

"Nonsense, I assure you, nothing will get in heaven without God's consent." Zachariah assured me in a kind tone, and I looked back at Castiel with wide eyes, but he didn't make eye contact with me.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The voice continued, louder now, echoing around my brain.

"It's a human trying to reach you, Yvonne, you better talk to her." Zachariah told me, although something told me it was an order, one that I had to follow.

"I invoke, conjure, and command-."

"Hello." I whispered into the light and the voice hesitated.

"Tell her your name." Zachariah ordered, his grip on my arm tightening.

"My name is Yvonne, please, turn back now." I begged to the voice in hushed tones, the pull was impossible to ignore now.

"Yvonne?" The voice repeated, "No. Sorry, Yvonne. I don't scare easily." The voice denied and I frowned.

"I don't understand, I asked her not to." I looked up at Zachariah and he shrugged.

"Humans." Zachariah shrugged.

"Yvonne?" I heard another voice now, a male's voice.

"It's name," The original voice sounded out through the light, "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." It said, I looked at Zachariah again, but his attention was focused on the light.

"Please," I begged again, louder this time, "Stop trying, you'll injure yourself."

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command me, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." The voice began to chant, and a ringing in my ears started, I looked up at Zachariah.

"Let me get away, I'll hurt her if she cannot perceive my true form." I asked the angel but he frowned down at me.

"You'd disobey a command, Yvonne?" Zachariah demanded, and I shook my head.

"Maybe we should stop." Another voice sounded and I nodded.

"Listen to them, stop, please!" I spoke louder now.

"I almost got it." The first voice answered, and the pull was stronger now, I looked back at Castiel in fear.

"Castiel, please. Help me!" I begged the other angel, his gaze flickered to me and he took a step towards me, but Zachariah held up a hand to stop him.

"Stop Castiel! You know I'm right, we need someone to guide Dean Winchester." Zachariah told him, Castiel stopped, he didn't look at me as he nodded.

"I understand." Castiel answered and Zachariah gripped my shoulders and forcefully turned me back to the light.

"I command you, show me your face!" The voice screamed, the screams echoed in my head and I shook it.

"No." I whispered, fighting the demands.

"Show me your face now!" A hand reached out from the portal and without meaning to I grabbed it.

"Good." I heard Zachariah say, the woman was screaming as she gazed at my face.

"I'm sorry. I did warn you." I told her as she screamed, her hand retracted and I tried to let go, but I couldn't, my head snapped up to Zachariah. "I can't let go." I told him, fear edging my voice.

"That's because we don't want you to." Zachariah told me and then he leaned in, "Don't forget your orders, Yvonne." He told me, I suddenly felt a pressure on my back and cried out as I was shoved through the light, I was tumbling and smashed into something hard collapsing on the floor.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh God!" I heard the voice and stood up on shaky legs.

"I warned you." I told her and looked around the room, four people stood there staring at me.

"What the-. Is that a girl?" One of the men blinked at me.

"A naked girl." Another man nodded slowly, his eyes wide with shock, I tilted my head in confusion and recognised the final person.

"Dean Winchester." I said to him, taking a step towards him with my shaking legs, I took three unbalanced steps towards him before collapsing again, he caught me as I fell.

"Woah woah woah, steady there, Ariel." Dean said as I clutched the front of his jacket in an effort to stay standing.

"Ariel?" The tallest man looked up from the collapsed woman and to Dean in confusion.

"What? Didn't anyone else think _The_ _Little Mermaid _when she was trying to walk?" Dean asked with a shrug, but I ignored him and looked down at the woman, she was no longer screaming and her face was slack.

"I think she needs urgent medical assistance." I told them, and the oldest man there glared up at me.

"No frickin' shit!" The man barked and I jumped a little.

"One problem at a time, Ariel." Dean said to me, and I cocked my head in confusion.

"Dean, step away from the thing." The man stood up from beside the woman and pointed something at me, I looked at it curiously.

"Now Bobby, just hold on a sec." Dean's voice said from behind me, I gazed at the object in the man named Bobby's hand interestedly.

"No, Dean! Look what this – this thing did to Pam!" Bobby continued angrily.

"Bobby, stop please!" The other man looked at Bobby worriedly, but Bobby shook his head, his eyes narrowed at me in slits. He suddenly did something with the object and it made a loud noise, something collided with my chest and I looked down, two more things hit me in my torso and I stared at them curiously.

"What the?" Bobby threw down the object in his hand, it clattered to the floor loudly and interrupted the silence.

"Bobby! Why'd you do that?" Dean yelled at the man, but I wasn't paying attention, I concentrated and the wounds I had sustained from the object cleared up, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Dean, he looked down at me and suddenly jumped back in shock, "She's not even scratched." Dean spluttered. A loud whining noise sounded from somewhere and I turned in shock towards it, walking from the room and to an adjourning passageway, there was a door at the end of it and I jumped when a loud knocking noise sounded from it. I stepped over to it cautiously, my hand reaching out to the handle to open it.

"Hey! Hey hey hey!" The taller man ran over to me and pulled me away from the door, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I believe it's customary to open a door once someone knocks upon it." I answered, the taller man frowned in confusion and looked down at me.

"Yeah, that's right. But in your... current state, I don't think you should do that." The taller man told me, I cocked my head to the left and frowned in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I answered, the man sighed and pushed me back down the passageway.

"Look, go find Dean and tell him I said to go find you some clothes." He ordered, I walked back the way I came, Dean looked up at me upon my entry.

"There you are! What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"The other man, he said to me to say to you to go find me some clothes." I informed him, Dean frowned for a moment and then nodded slowly, sighing he walked over and held out his hand, I looked down at it in confusion. Dean sighed and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room and to some stairs, he led me up the stairs and into a room.

"Sit there." He pointed to a large wooden square object with purple collared cloth on it, I walked over and sat on the edge of it, Dean had opened some doors on the wall and was pulling out clothing. "Here, put these on." Dean threw an object of dark denim which was divided into two, I held it up and frowned at it, "And this." Dean continued and threw me another item.

"I don't follow, what is this?" I asked when Dean closed the doors.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked and I gave him a blank look, he sighed and walked over to me. "Ok, arms up." He instructed and I raised my arms up high, he took the navy coloured item and put it over my head, I stiffened and he let go, "Woah, woah. Easy, alright? I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, and slowly grabbed my wrist and guided it through a hole in the item, "See?" He asked as he finished with my other arm. I stood up and looked down at my torso, it was covered in the dark blue cloth.

"What is it?" I asked, tugging at the ends of it.

"It's called a top, people wear them." Dean answered and I nodded slowly, he picked up the other item and held them out to me, "These are called jeans, they, uh, go on your legs." Dean told me, and stepped back. I peeked through a hole on the bottom of the jeans and heard Dean laughing. "No no no," He chuckled, grabbing the other end and I saw his face at the other side through the hole, "Here, I'll help you." Dean offered and then he disappeared from the other end, I took my head out and looked up at Dean in confusion."Ok, uh, stand up." Dean ordered and I got to my feet and looked at him expectantly. "So, uh, lift your leg up." He instructed, I complied and suddenly wavered for the imbalance, I reached out and gripped Dean's arm to steady myself. "Right, hold still." He said and fed one of the parts of the jeans through my left leg and pulled them up, stopping short as he got a little way above me knee. He stopped and coughed, "Ok, put that leg down, and now you do the other one." He ordered, I lowered my foot and took the rest of the jeans. After a few minutes struggling I finally managed to pull the jeans on, Dean stood back after I'd finished the ordeal. "Presentable." He nodded and handed me another item of clothing.

"What do I do with this?" I asked him.

"It's a jacket, it goes over your top." He explained, I pulled it on the way Dean had taught me, and Dean nodded.

"Perfect." Dean put his thumbs up and I looked at my hands, copying the gesture uneasily. Dean chuckled and shot me an odd look.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I heard a voice in the doorway and turned to see the taller man.

"I was just helping Ariel here get some clothes on." Dean answered, walking over to the man.

"Don't call her that." The man told him and Dean frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's not what I'm called." I answered for him, Dean looked at me in disbelief.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked.

"I'm known as Yvonne." I told them.

"Yvonne?" The taller one asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Yvonne what?" He asked and I frowned.

"I don't follow." I answered and he sighed impatiently.

"What's your last name?" He continued.

"Oh." I said, suddenly realising what he was getting at, "I don't think I have one."

"Oh." Both men replied.

"So wait, you just don't have a last name, is that it?" Dean asked, I stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Is it uncommon for people to not have these... last names?" I asked, suddenly worrying about appearing normal to these humans. Dean and the taller one exchanged a log look before

"Ummm yeah everyone has one." Dean nodded and I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"It is irrelevant." I brushed it off.

"What do you mean." Dean demanded.

"I mean it doesn't matter, Dean." I said, adding a harder edge to my voice this time.

"Woah, ok. Easy." Dean responded, holding up his hands in defense.

"And who do you know his name?" The taller man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me, I looked at this man and saw something in him, something dark and ugly, tainting his spirit.

"I don't have to answer to you, I've heard about you: you're the boy with the demon blood." I looked at him coldly, and the man's gaze widened and dropped, I turned back to Dean and softened my gaze, "I was... sent here with orders." I explained guardedly.

"Oh yeah? Orders from who?" Dean asked.

"My superiors."

"Are you gonna tell us who they are?" The taller one asked, I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"I am not sure I am allowed to disclose such information, even to you, Dean." I told him.

"Then what _can _you tell me?" He asked and I hesitated.

"I have orders to help guide you on your path, Dean Winchester. Your destiny is bright and plentiful, and I am here to make sure you do everything you must to fulfil it." I told him simply.

"You're what?" Dean gawked.

"I have orders to help guide you-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got all that. I just... can't believe that you think I'm gonna play out this destiny for you." Dean interrupted and I frowned.

"I don't understand... I wasn't told this would occur." I frowned, tilting my head in confusion.

"Of course you weren't." Dean's friend scoffed, I opened my mouth to reply but came up with nothing: who knew humans could be so stubborn? The sound of a door shutting downstairs made Dean look around.

"That must be Pam and the ambulance." Dean sighed and looked at me, I looked blankly back at him, "What, you don't even feel a little remorse?" He asked, I tilted my head and frowned in confusion.

"I warned her to avert her eyes from me, if she can't heed simple orders then I'm really not inclined to feel guilt." I answered, Dean's eyes widened and I stared back at him uninterestedly.

"Wow, I see Pam succeeded in summoning a heartless bitch." Dean glared and I frowned again.

"I assure you, I have a heart." I looked at him earnestly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Dean sighed and I stepped towards him.

"You're upset." I observed and the man chuckled, causing the all too familiar feeling of confusion to blossom.

"Yes, I'm upset, Yvonne. You burned out a woman's eyeballs and you don't even care. It's so... inhuman. What are you?" He asked, stepping closer to me and looking into my eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." I said, looking down at the ground and Dean sighed.

"Of course you can't." He groaned.

"We better head out and get some coffee, wait for Bobby and some news." Dean's friend piped up and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we better." He replied and they began to head for the door, then Dean turned to his friend and looked back at me, "What about Ariel here?" He asked, I cocked my head and frowned.

"Guess we can't leave her here." The taller one shrugged and walked out the door, Dean stared at me.

"I am ordered to guide you, Dean Winchester. I must be with you for the time being." I told him and walked towards him.

"Ok, ok. I get it." Dean said and he led me out the doors and down the stairs. He stopped me at the door and pointed to two items next to the door, "You'll need those too." He told me and I frowned at him. He sighed and took one of the items and held out his other hand, "Put your foot on my hand." He ordered and I complied. He slipped the item onto my foot and then used the ties to fasten it, his hand suddenly withdrew from under my foot and it fell to the floor, he repeated the process with my other foot and I gazed down at them curiously. "Shoes." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Shoes." I repeated with a small smile, Dean grinned a little then led me out of the house.

The three of us were sat in what people called a 'booth' in a diner, Dean ordered food to a woman and she nodded as she jotted it down on a small, square object and nodded when she was done, "Be up in a jiff." The woman nodded and walked away. I was sat opposite Dean and his friend, he held up a shiny silver object in his hands and I tilted my head and looked at it curiously. Dean's friend looked up from the silver item and looked at Dean.

"What's Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Pam's stable, and out of I.C.U." His friend answered and then turned to glare at me, "And blind, because of you." He spat and I looked at him blankly.

"I warned the psychic many times before her eyes laid upon my face. If she could not heed simple orders, I hardly see how I am to blame for her condition." I answered in a cold, emotionless tone.

"You burned her eyes out of her head, and you feel nothing? What are you?" Dean's friend leaned in but I merely gazed back at him: human behaviour was interesting, like nothing I'd ever encountered before.

"You selfish little-."

"Sam!" Dean barked, cutting of the man.

"What? Pam will never be able to see again because of this... this girl, and we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam exclaimed, giving me a glare.

"Well, come on, that's not entirely true." Dean reasoned.

"Oh no?" Sam turned to Dean with raised eyebrows.

"We got more than a name. Yvonne came tumbling out of thin air with no sense of right or wrong – she didn't even know what _clothes _were, Sam. She's tied in with all this, I know it." Dean said, Sam stared at his brother for a moment before slowly nodding. I got bored and grabbed a glass shaped object with white crystals inside it, I played with the top of it and flicked it up and down. The white crystals fell out of it and I looked down at in interest, I looked back at the glass container in my hand and tipped it upside down, the white poured out immediately, spilling onto the table. A hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist and I looked up, "Come on, Yvonne, don't play with that." Dean scolded, taking the no empty glass object from my hand and slamming it down on the table, with a sigh he looked up at Sam. "See what I mean?" He said, looking back at me.

"Tied in with all this..." Sam murmured quietly, and then looked up at Dean, "Take off your jacket." He told him. Dean frowned at Sam in confusion before hesitantly taking off his jacket. "Show me the marks you got again." Sam told him, Dean sighed heavily and pulled up part of his sleeves and revealed his arms, on his upper arms there were two hand prints on either side of Dean's limbs, the right one bore a larger hand print than the left one and they were angry, red brands. Sam looked at Dean's left mark and then at me. "Yvonne, come here a sec." He ordered, I complied simply and slid out of my seat and walked over to Sam, he grabbed my wrist and moved it over to the smaller print, placing over it where it matched perfectly. "Matching fit." He said and let go of me, Dean looked up at me in shock as I stood there.

"You? You dragged me out?" Dean exclaimed, I looked at him for the longest time before answering.

"Yes. I was under orders to journey down to Hell with my garrison and retrieve you." I answered simply.

"Journey from where? What are you?" Dean demanded, he was angry now, enraged.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question presently, I do not have authority to disclose such information." I told them.

"Well, what can you answer, Yvonne?" Dean asked again.

"I'm sure I can answer anything other than the previous questions you asked." I answered truthfully.

"Ok, then do you know who's hand print this is?" Sam asked, pointing to Dean's opposite shoulder.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then, who's is it?" Dean asked, I opened my mouth to answer but stopped: was I allowed to answer that? "Come on, Yvonne, tell us." Dean said, noticing my hesitation.

"I-."

"All you need to tell us is a name." Sam cut me off, his eyes boring into mine. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing for the mistake I was about to make.

"Castiel." I said, opening my eyes again.

"Castiel?" Dean asked doubtfully and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Right, we got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean said, Sam's gaze switched from me to Dean.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam shook his head furiously.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what Yvonne and him did?" Dean replied, I stayed still, not interfering with the conversation.

"Pam took a peek at Yvonne here and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face with her pal?" Sam asked him, I frowned: what was a pal?

"You got a better idea?" Dean responded.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," Sam answered, "I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay?" Dean frowned and then looked up at me, "Uh, Yvonne, you can sit back down now." He told me, I nodded slowly and complied.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam continued after I was seated again. The woman came back over to us carrying to circular objects in her hands, on top of the circular objects held something which I had assumed to be the food Dean had ordered earlier. She set the plates down in front of the boys and Sam nodded to her, "Thanks." He said, I looked at the woman closely: something about her seemed... off. The woman then turned and pulled a chair up and sat at the edge of the table, I tilted my head and studied her, her inner being was definitely tainted, corrupted.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked her with a grin on his face.

"Dean, this woman isn't who she appears to be." I warned, the woman looked over to me and smiled, her eyes turning black.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were looking for us." Her smile grew wider as two other man came closer, their eyes also black. One of the men walked over to the door and did something to the handle until the door made a clicking noise, then he crossed his arms and took a position up in front of it. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." The woman smirked at Dean and Dean nodded.

"That's me." He smiled.

"Dean, I insist we leave here." I advised him, the woman looked at me and frowned.

"Hush your toots, boys, or I'll do it for you." The woman snarled and I cocked my head at her and frowned, but she was already turning her attention back to Dean, "So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me," The woman leaned in, propping her elbows on the table, her dark inner being flashing sharply, "What makes you so special?" She asked.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean grinned and then sighed, "I don't know, wasn't my doing." He glanced at me and I looked away, the woman saw Dean look at me and she smirked and turned to me.

"You, why is he looking at you, toots? What did you do to get him out?" She asked, her black eyes narrowing into evil slits.

"I didn't do anything." I felt a pain in my chest for lying, but I told myself that lying to a demon wasn't so bad.

"Lying's a sin, you know, toots." The demon leaned in and I jerked away from her, she laughed and I glared at her.

"Hey, bitch. If she said she didn't do it, then she didn't do it," Dean caught the demon's attention, I tilted my head at the man: he was... helping me.

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to Hell myself." The demon spat and Sam launched himself forward, Dean grabbed his shoulders and hauled him back in his seat. I was fighting every urge in my body to dispel the demon less that three feet away from me.

"No you won't." I told the demon firmly, she scoffed and looked at me.

"No?" She asked.

"No. Because you don't know who liberated Dean Winchester from the fiery depths, and I can sense your fear, and rightly so." I glared at the woman.

"Yvonne's right, it could've been a turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, wanted me out. And something tells me they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back." Dean looked at the demon with a challenging glint in his eyes, and leaned threateningly close to the demon, "But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." Dean spat.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." The demon whispered. I blinked, gathering my grace to destroy the demon, but Dean reached out and punched the demon, and then he back-handed her. The demon stayed still but glared daggers at him, but I detected a fearful look in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam, Yvonne." Dean said in a low voice and got up from his seat, Sam followed and I copied. Dean turned back to the demon and pulled some paper I recognised as currency from his pocket, he puts some on the table and glares at the Demon, "For the pie."

We walked across the road in silence, I kept casting glances back at the three monsters lurking inside the building, every urge in my body telling me to go back and destroy them. "Holy crap, that was close." Dean gasped, his shoulders tense and hunched.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked, and my head snapped up to them.

"He's right – we should destroy them, Dean." I told him.

"Guys, there's three of them – probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Dean said.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam objected.

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town." Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm confident we would triumph over them, demons are dangerous if we just leave them wondering around." I tried but Dean shook his head.

"Yvonne, I don't know if you noticed, but they're scared, ok? They're scared of you, because you and this Castiel must be packing a lot of juice to be able to yank me out of Hell. We're dealing with you at the moment. So one job at a time." He explained, I frowned and nodded reluctantly, realising I wasn't going to be able to convince him.

We checked into a place Dean called a motel, when I asked him what it's functions were he told me it was like a house in one room, I got even more confused and decided to leave it alone, I was leaning against the wall thinking about heaven, and how different Earth was in comparison. I found myself missing the simplicity of heaven, and how chaotic and confusing this place was. I looked over to the reason I had been sent here, Dean had fallen asleep on a seating item in the middle of the room, I was still amazed at how he had defended me from that demon: humans were simply fascinating. In the dark of the room I saw Sam's silhouette get up from the bed and creep over to the door, I frowned in confusion: was this what humans normally did? "Sam." I called his name, he froze and whirled, his eyes wide with fright as they fell on me.

"Yvonne?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Shhh! You'll wake Dean up. Aren't you meant to be asleep or something?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"I don't require sleep." I answered, making sure the volume of my voice was lower this time.

"So, you don't need to eat, sleep or drink... what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot-."

"Yeah, ok. I get it, you're meant to follow orders, right?" He asked.

"Yes, to a certain degree." I nodded.

"Well then don't tell Dean where I've gone when he wakes up, ok?" Sam ordered and I frowned.

"But I don't understand, why-."

"Just do it." Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, without waiting for a reply he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

I watched Dean sleep for the next few hours, I heard a whispering noise echo around the room and I frowned and looked around, the large square object placed in front of where Dean was asleep flickered on and I looked up as the whispering sounded again. "Dean Winchester." It was Castiel, he was trying to contact Dean. Another object in the room started to whine with static, and I gazed at it, "Dean Winchester, I helped raise you from Hell." Castiel continued, Dean suddenly jerked awake and jumps up from where he was asleep and grabbed a large object, similar to the one that was fired at me shortly after my arrival. Dean looked over to where Sam was and grimaced when he saw it was empty, "Dean Winchester." Castiel called again, his voice louder now, Dean's yell of pain made me look at the man in shock: Dean was holding his left ear with a look of pain on his face, "My name is Castiel." Castiel continued, a glass object that reflected a person's image burst outwards, the glass shattering everywhere, Dean yelled again and fell to the floor, "You have a mission from God." Castiel's voice sounded again and the lights shrieked and broke, glass falling everywhere, I glanced at Dean and then up at the ceiling.

"Stop, Castiel! He cannot perceive your voice, you're killing him!" I yelled, the lights stopped smashing and the sounds died into the night, I ran over to Dean and knelt beside him. "Dean, are you alright? Do you need help?" I asked him, shaking his form gently. The door to the room slammed open and the other man from earlier ran over to Dean.

"Dean!" He cried out, rushing over to me and then looking up and glaring at me, "Get the hell away from him, you." He threatened, intrigued by the sudden array of emotions, I shuffled back and stood up, glass shards crunching beneath my feat as I made my way over to my place by the wall and resumed my original position, watching Dean in interest.

The man's name was Bobby, Dean informed me as I helped carry him to the car, blood dirtied his face and he was wide eyed with shock from his encounter with Castiel. Bobby had wanted to leave me there, but Dean had insisted I came along, explaining that I had told Castiel to stop. Bobby had sat me in the back the car, as I had learned it to be, and had put Dean in the seat next to the main operator's seat. "How you doin' lad?" Bobby asked Dean as he passed him a cloth to wipe the blood from his face away.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean muttered, I felt an unfamiliar pang of something in my chest, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Strange." I murmured.

"What's strange, Ariel?" Dean asked me, Bobby looked at Dean in confusion.

"Ariel? I thought you said her name was Yvonne." Bobby said and Dean shrugged.

"I call her that when she doesn't get things, she reminds me of _The Little Mermaid_." Dean answered nonchalantly.

"Dean, you shouldn't go nicknamin' her, we don't even know what she is." Bobby shook his head.

"Whatever. What's strange, Ariel?" Dean asked again.

"There's this feeling in my chest, I've never felt it before, it makes me feel awful..." I trailed off and frowned in confusion.

"Any ideas, Bobby?" Dean asked his friend, Bobby shrugged.

"It could be a whole world of things, you got pain, guilt, misery, unhappiness..." Bobby trailed off and I looked at him curiously.

"Guilt? What is guilt?" I asked.

"Guilt is where you feel bad for not doing something when you know you should have." Dean explained and I nodded.

"That's what I'm feeling." I confirmed, Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance and Dean chuckled.

"Well that's great, what are you feeling bad about?" He asked.

"I'm feeling bad because I could have told Castiel to stop sooner, and possibly prevented you from enduring so much pain." I explained, the guilty feeling in my chest getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh. Not to worry, Yvonne. I'm ok now." Dean assured my, I smiled but I didn't feel any better.

"Not to worry. Hmph." Bobby muttered from the front seat, but I paid him little attention. I was so intrigued by this new feeling I was experiencing, and all because of a human. Dean pulled out a silver object and tapped the buttons into it, the object made a ringing noise and Sam's voice appeared.

"Hey." Sam's voice was loud and clear.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked in a firm tone, he was angry at him.

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger." Sam answered simply, and I frowned: why was he lying to Dean?

"In my car?" Dean asked.

"Force of habit, sorry. Yvonne knew I'd gone out, though." Sam added, Dean looked back at me in confusion, I gazed back at him blankly.

"You knew?" Dean asked, directing the question at me.

"Yes. He ordered me not to tell you where he was going." I told Dean in an even voice.

"He ordered you?" Dean asked, I nodded and opened my mouth to reply, but Dean turned away from me, "Sam, why are you ordering Yvonne around? Do you know how wrong that is?" Dean demanded, his tone getting louder and louder.

"It doesn't matter, she said she followed orders, so I gave her one. What are you doing up, anyway?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head.

"No, no, no. When we get back we're gonna talk about this. You can't just sneak out ordering someone to keep quiet about it." Dean scolded.

"Someone? Dean, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat. She's not human, Dean." Sam argued, Dean didn't answer and I blinked curiously. Over the sudden silence Sam sighed before speaking again, "What are you guys doing up?" Sam asked again, his tone was softer now.

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer." Dean answered, Bobby looked amazed and opened his mouth, but Dean held up a hand to silence him.

"Alright, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" Sam replied, oblivious to the fact that Dean lied.

"Done. Catch you later." Dean nodded and pressed a button on the silver object, then he put it back in his pocket.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Because he would've tried to stop us." Dean answered.

"From what?" Bobby asked, looking confused.

"Summoning this Castiel." Dean answered, I looked up at the mention of his name, "It's time we faced it head on." He explained.

"You can't be serious!" Bobby spluttered.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean answered in a stony voice.

"We don't know what it is, it could be a demon, anything." Bobby argued, he looked back at me angrily, "And if we summon this thing, it means we'll have two of them on our hands. Look what this one did to Pam – and you think she's on our side? What if the other one's worse than her?" Bobby continued.

"That's why we've gotta be ready for anything," Dean told him, he pulled out his knife and I tilted my head as I looked at the sharp, serrated blade, symbols had been carved onto the edge of it. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk... If this thing attacks, we'll be ready." Dean continued, he turned back and looked at me, I stared back at him blankly.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby muttered, he tapped his fingers nervously.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more. But what other choice do we have?" Dean asked.

"We could choose life." Bobby shrugged.

"Look, whatever they are, whatever they want – they're after me. Yvonne won't even let me leave her sight, she says she was sent here to help guide me, or whatever that means. That much I know, alright? And I've got no place to hide, I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean explained, Bobby sighed and looked over to Dean, a worried look in his eyes.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this." Bobby told him gently.

"Nah, he's better off where he is." Dean shook his head.

"And what are we gonna do with Little Miss Sunshine back there?" Bobby asked, nodding his head in my direction.

"We're taking her with us, she told Castiel to stop when he was piercing my ears, if he attacks we could use her to stop him." Dean answered, I stayed quiet: I may have been under orders to protect Dean Winchester, but I would never stand against and angel.

I watched as Dean and Bobby drew out white painted symbols on the floors and walls, they covered every inch of the abandoned building. At a nearby table an array of weapons and equipment were set out neatly, I recognised knives and daggers, and weapons that looked like the one's Bobby and Dean had used previously. I picked one up and looked at it curiously, "What is this?" I asked, slipping my finger through the hole on the underside and applying pressure on a curved metal piece. A loud noise sounded and the object recoiled in my hand, Dean and Bobby dived to the floor and looked up at me in shock.

"Are you crazy? Don't play with that!" Dean shouted angrily, I frowned and looked at it, then holding it towards him, "Point it somewhere else!" He demanded and I dropped it in shock.

"What is it?" I asked as Dean got up and snatched it from the ground, placing it carefully on the table with the other weapons.

"It's called a gun, I know it doesn't look like much, and when Bobby used it against you it didn't hurt, but if it's used against me, or anyone else then it could kill me." Dean explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah," Dean grabbed my hand and led me away from the weapons table and to the opposite wall, "Just, just stand here and don't touch anything else." He told me, I nodded and Dean smiled, "Good." He said and walked back over to where he was.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean commented to Bobby, gesturing to the mass of white paint that decorated the empty building.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe," Bobby nodded and looked up at Dean, "How you doin'?" He asked.

"Well apart from trigger-happy over there, stakes, iron, silver, salt, knives. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." Dean said.

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby shook his head, "I still don't think she should be here." He added, glancing over at me.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" He asked with a grin, Bobby sighed and nodded reluctantly, he walked over to the table and started fiddling with some dark powder in a ceramic bowl, he scattered it over the table and picked up a book and began to chant in Latin.

Bobby had finished his ritual a while ago, Dean was teaching me about all the weapons on the table, "That's called a shotgun, it fires a number of shots at a time, hitting your target with more damage than a normal handgun or pistol." Dean explained, holding it out for me to see. He pumped the weapon and positioned it on his shoulder, "This is how you hold it, so you don't hurt yourself when it fires." He said, I nodded slowly, he held it out for me to hold and I took it, looking at it closely. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean looked at Bobby.

"He recited it correctly, yes." I murmured, putting the shotgun back on the table.

"Well, alright, if you say so." Dean answered, although I detected the doubt in his tone. The roof of the building suddenly started rattling, the wind violently whistled through the rafters. Dean and Bobby jump into action and grabbed the weapons on the table and armed themselves. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean called over the loud whooshing noise.

"It's not the wind." I shouted over the din to Dean. The door burst open and Castiel strode in, the lights above him exploded as he passed under them, he glanced at me as he approached and I gave him a nod. Dean and Bobby opened fire at Castiel but he didn't even slow his pace. I saw Dean throw down the gun and grabe the symbolic knife.

"Who are you?" He asked Castiel, he tilted his head at Dean.

"I'm the other one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean answered, before I could blink he slammed the knife into Castiel's chest, he looked down at the knife, unconcerned. He pulled it out in one swift motion, Bobby moved to attack him and I vanished and reappeared next to him, reaching up and tapping his forehead with my fingertips, Bobby's eyes closed and he slumped to the floor, I turned and looked at Dean, he was glaring at me now. Open hostility.

"We need to talk to you, Dean. Alone." Castiel told him. Dean ignored him and looked at us in anger.

"Move." He told us, we sidestepped silently and Dean rushed over to Bobby and checked his pulse, he glared daggers up at me.

"Bobby is alive." I assured him.

"Who are you?" Dean switched his gaze and looked at Castiel.

"Castiel." He answered simply.

"Yeah," Dean scoffed and cracked a smile, "I figured that much, I mean _what _are you?" Dean asked, his expression hardening.

"We're angels of the Lord." I told him.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing." Dean laughed, I tilted my head in confusion at him.

"This is your problem, Dean, you have no idea how to explain what I am, and when we tell you – you don't believe us." I responded.

"Yvonne is right, you have no faith." Castiel added, lightning flashed and Castiel and I allowed our wings to appear, the shadows stretching out on the wall behind us, Dean shook his head at me and glared when they disappeared.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said scornfully.

"Yvonne warned her not to spy on her true form. An angel's form can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can their real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel replied.

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you two talking?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"I tried to contact you in the convenience store, Castiel tried when we were in the motel." I explained.

"Guys, next time, lower the volume." He chuckled.

"That was our mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive our true visages. I thought you would be one of them, clearly I was wrong." Castiel said.

"And what visages are you in now, huh? A holy tax accountant and a glamour girl?" Dean rolled his eyes and angrily pointed to us in turn.

"These? These are vessels." I told him.

"You both possessing those poor bastards?" Dean scoffed, I frowned at him.

"They're both devout people, they prayed for this." Castiel informed him.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you people really?" Dean asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We told you." I tilted my head in confusion at him.

"Right. And why would angels rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel told him with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Not in my experienced." Dean chuckled with a small shake of his head, I frowned at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" I asked him.

"Why'd you both do it?" Dean questioned, ignoring my question altogether.

"Because God commanded it, because we have work for you."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please tell me your criticism in your reviews, I already don't like some aspects of it, and I'm worried I may have to force myself to keep writing this one. If not, tell me below! **


End file.
